


Canada 151

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And everyone else - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: Canada gets a surprise party thrown for him. First work in Hetalia, cranked it out in 3-4 hours.





	Canada 151

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Canada Day is coming up and I decided to write a short drabble? One-shot? Yeah. Enjoy~

. . .

"Why did you call us here again, America? We are as busy as it is," said England.

"Ahahaha, don't you remember? It's Canada's birthday soon, and I wanna throw him a surprise party!" laughed America in his boisterous way.

A number of "Who?" popped up. Then a second later "Ohh"s rang out.

"Wait, don't tell me you guys forgot about him again. Then again, I do sometimes as well. Whatever. So are you guys in or not?" asked America looking around meaningfully at the other nations.

"Ve~! I'm soo in! Can I bring pasta~? Germany, we can do it, right, right?" exclaimed Italy, wrapping his arms around said personification.

"Yeah... why not. Seeing as we often forget about him, let's make it up to him with a party," agreed Germany.

One by one everyone agreed and started brainstorming what to do and bring.

"Where should we hold the party though?" asked England.

"We should hold the party at my place!" said most of the G8 - Canada + China.

The argument and preparations run long into the night.

"That was, by far, the most we've ever accomplished during a meeting. Why can't you guys be like this all the time?" wondered Germany.

"That's easy. It's because we actually have a goal!" answered Italy. 

* * *

**A week later and in Victoria, on Vancouver Island.**

* * *

"H-hey? Is anyone here?" ask Canada, walking in the building where the party was held.

Opening the door, Canada cautiously stepped into the room. All of a sudden the lights turned on and streamers rained down.

"Happy Birthday, Canada!" exclaimed the nations, ushering the shocked country inside.

"Y-you guys actually remembered? And you held a party for me? Thanks!" whispered the touched country.

"Well, yeah. Anyways, since it's your birthday, enjoy it! The food was prepared by Italy, France and Spain. Don't worry, we kept England out of the kitchen. Italy also helped with decorating. Everyone also contributed in some way. And here, your gifts! Let's eat first, then open them, ja?" said Germany.

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and happiness everywhere. Happy 151st Birthday, Canada!

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  So this is my contribution to Canada Day. I really feel like I messed it (the personalities) up quite a bit. I don't have that much of grasp on how the characters are like than I do with Gintama's characters. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated. And here is a picture I drew of Canada(among other things)  sakuraganesan . tumblr . com Be happy : )
> 
> Date published: 2018/06/30 (YYYY/MM/DD)


End file.
